Journey through Kanto
by Drayden
Summary: The pokemon training adventures of David, Drayden, and Misty. The main character, David, is not a beginning trainer, but an advanced gym leader traveling to aid his best friend Drayden in his training
1. Default Chapter

****

Prologue

It was an ordinary summer day. I just closed down the gym for the day and walked the five blocks toward the pokemon center, where I would enjoy the company of pokemon trainers and travelers alike. The sun was brightly shinning, warm. The streets of Vision City were busy, loaded with people going about their daily business. Yes it was an ordinary day, but it was going to take a turn in which would change the lives of three pokemon trainers. 

I became a trainer before my mother died. She was the greatest woman who ever lived. When my father left her when I was little she went out and got a job, took care of me, and made sure all the bills were paid on time. She worked at a pokemon center as a pokemon nurse. She got the job because of her degree in pokemon health. She had fiery red hair, and the greatest personality. But unfortunately, that wasn't enough to save her from the cancer that was eating her away. 

She died on the couch one day, just an ordinary day. I woke up to her, the morning light shining on her peaceful body. She seemed to smile, in a way, up at the ceiling as if I was going to find her. It took a while for me to understand she wasn't alive anymore. I broke down that day, with only my newly hatched Psyduck to comfort me. The police told me she died peacefully, that she didn't hurt when she died. I was five at the time.

I shuddered, remembering the past. Of course, I was sent to an orphanage, which wasn't so bad. While I lived there, I got into training more pokemon, instead of just my Psyduck. I caught common water-type pokemon that lived along the coast and in the lakes. A Marill, a wild young Vaporeon, and other pokemon which I gave to my 'brothers and sisters'. One day, though, I found a colony of Dratini and Dragonair. With the skills I had at the time I caught one of each. I was thirteen by then.

When I turned fourteen I started training at Cerulean City gym, which wasn't too far from Vision City. (It was just starting to become a city, but before it was a small town) I learned how to work with my water-type pokemon. My Marill evolved into an Azumarill, and my Psyduck into a Golduck. That was one of the best days of my life, when my Psyduck evolved. That day was also the day when I defeated the gym leaders of Cerulean City. Daisy, Lilly and Violet. I still remember the battle. 

First, Daisy used a Seaking against my Azumarill. I defeated that pokemon. Lilly used her Starmie against my Golduck. I easily won that battle. Then Violet used her Dewgong, which was defeated by my Vaporeon. I received the badge, a token of my growth. I left deciding to go on a journey through Johto. 

I took a sip of my coffee, remembering the good times and bad. I defeated Falkner's prized Pigeot in Violet City. I won the battle against Bugsy's Beedrill and received the hive badge. Then I went north to Goldenrod City and beat Whitney's Miltank. I remember just leaving the gym when a man came up to me in a suit. He had black hair greased back and had sunglasses on. He told me he was a representative from pokemon league at the plateau. He asked me if I wanted to apply for a position as gym leader at a new gym in Kanto. 

I had no idea it was in Vision City. (I shouldn't have been so surprised, because it was a developing city) I did accept it, and surprisingly, it was easier than I thought. I made lots of money, had benefits, and so on and so forth. When I became a gym leader I was 15.

I took in a deep breath, finishing my coffee. I got up, paid for my coffee when I heard commotion coming from outside. I went outside to see three people having an argument. One was an older man, probably 20 or so, and he had darker skin. His eyes closed slightly and he had black spiked hair. There was a smaller boy, around 15, and he had a Pikachu perched on his shoulder. Then there was the girl. She had orange-pink hair, which was worn down coming up by her ears and extending to her cheeks. She was yelling at the younger boy. 

"Why do you always say that I am weaker than you?" she screamed. She pulled out a pokeball. "I'll show you who is the weaker one…" but then she stopped and looked down. 

"What is it? Mewoth got your tongue?" The young boy asked. 

"I'm just sick of fighting, especially with you." The girl said.

"So… what's your point?" The boy asked. 

"Ash, my point is that I can't take it." The girl said.

The boy took something out of his pocket. It was a voucher for something. "Here Misty, have your bike back… now get lost." Ash said, turning his back on her. Tears filled in her eyes. 

"Ash…" she began to say, but he walked off. She stood there for a second, and ran into the coffeehouse. The older man looked one way, then the other, and followed Ash. I went back inside the coffeehouse to talk to the girl Misty.


	2. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1

I walked in after the girl named Misty. She was crying hard now, while sitting down in the corner of the coffeehouse. It was secluded, away from everyone else. Tears rolled off her cheeks and her eyes were red. I felt bad for her. She was a pretty girl, and she seemed like a nice person. Why would anyone ever shot her down like that? Should I go and sit beside her? Maybe that would be too weird.

I decided to go and talk to her. I sat down beside across from her. She looked up at me, and wiped the tears from her face. "Can I help you with something?" She asked, recovering from a gasp. "No, you just seem like you need to talk to someone." I replied. She looked at me for a second, then looked down. "I don't want to talk to anyone." She replied. "All right." I said, still sitting. 

The girl looked up at me. "Misty." She said, introducing herself. "David." I replied. Misty looked at me. "Do I look weak to you?" she asked. "No…" I said cautiously. I didn't know if she meant in pokemon battles or as a person. Either way, I was telling the truth. "Then would you battle me?" she asked. "Okay… Are you sure you want to battle?" I asked. "YES!" she said, jumping to her feet. "I REALLY need to battle." I nodded, kind of afraid.

"Do you want to go and battle at my gym?" I asked, also standing. "You're a gym leader?" she asked. "Yeah. Here in Vision City." I replied. "You train aquatic types, don't you?" Misty questioned. "I sure do. How do you know?" I asked. "I'm also a gym leader. Cerulean City." Misty replied. "No you aren't. Daisy, Lily, and Violet are the gym leaders there." I said. "But I'm their sister." Misty replied. "I was on a journey with…" she stopped. She must have been traveling with those guys. "Okay I believe you…shall we." I said, trying to change the subject. We some how made it to the doors already, so I held it open for her. 

The walk to the gym was quiet. The streets seemed busier, and most of the people seemed ruder than ever. Pushing past every chance they got… or so it seemed. We made it to the gym, and I walked in. There was two people waiting in the lobby. One was a girl, playing with her Nidoran and one was a teenager boy with black hair. 

"Jake, who are these people?" I asked the receptionist. "They're challengers." He replied, not looking up. I sighed. "Looks as if our battle will have to wait." I said to Misty. She nodded.

I brought the little girl with her Nidoran into the pool battle area first. Her name was Janet, and she was 8. She was on a pokemon journey with her mom, who at the time, was picking up supplies. "Three on three?" I asked her. "Okay!" she replied, tossing her first pokeball. It was a Teddiursa. The small bear was cute, but didn't look too strong. I sent out my Azumarill. 

"Azumarill, start off with Double Team." I commanded. Azumarill jumped from one flutter board to another, making images of itself. "Teddiursa use scratch." Janet said. The small bear jumped to one flutter board and scratched the real Azumarill. My Double Team failed. "Okay, Headbutt it into the water." I said. Azumarill lowered its head and butted Teddiursa into the water. 

"Teddiursa, swim to shore." Janet yelled, concerned for pokemon's safety. "Azumarill, Whirlpool." I said. Azumarill jumped into the water and began to swim rapidly around Teddiursa. The attack did good amount of damage, plus Teddiursa was trapped in the water. Janet recalled her pokemon.

"Next I choose Nidoran." She said, tossing a love ball. It was a Nidoran female, the one she was playing with in lobby. "Thunder attack!" Janet called. Before I could react, A blaze of Electricity hit Azumarill. Even though it was at a high level, Azumarill knocked out. I recalled it. "Go Dratini!" I yelled, throwing a pokeball.

My small ice blue dragon appeared. "Slow it down with Icy wind!" I said. Dratini began to glow an aurora white and a gust of cold wind went at Nidoran. It began to get cold, slowing its movements. "Nidoran, Psych up!" Janet said. Nidoran's eyes went red and an energy tornado went around it. Nidoran stepped out, looking un touched by the effects of Icy wind. This girl wasn't stupid, she knew what she was doing.

"Dratini, Twister attack!" I said, wondering what else this girl had in store for me. Dratini tossed a small tornado at Nidoran. This sent Nidoran back a little. "Nidoran, use poison sting!" Janet called. The small pokemon shot needle like pricks at Dratini. "Safeguard!" I yelled. Dratini in coated itself in the veil, just in time to receive no poison effects. "Now, use Body Slam!" I said. Dratini ran full force at Nidoran, and hit it hard. This attack knocked out the small poison type.

"Return Nidoran!" Janet said softly. "My last hope is Nidorino. Go!" Her red pokeball popped open, revealing the muscular poison pokemon. _That Nidorino looks tough!" _I thought, studying the pokemon. "Dratini, Thunderwave!" I said. Dratini began to glow a bright yellow, then it shot a weak wave of electricity at Nidorino. "Defense Curl!" Janet called. Nidorino rolled into a ball, but the paralysis still rook effect. 

"Rollout!" Janet called. Nidorino began to spin rapidly, and it practically flew at Dratini. This attack knocked it into the water. "Return Dratini." I said in defeat. Nidorino was spinning fast now, the flutter board seemed as if it would flip. "Go Golduck!" I called and decided at the same time. The pokeball flew from my hand and the blue duck appeared. It had a gray beak and, instead of the usual red, it had a light blue jewel on its head. "Golduck, stop it with your Psychic!" I called. As the Nidorino ran at my pokemon, Golduck sent out a blast of power. 

I watched as the Nidorino was catapulted into the water. This knocked out Janet's last pokemon. She took out her pokeball and recalled her Nidorino. "Maybe next time." I said, then looking over at Misty grinning. That was one of the best battles I had in a long time. "I guess I'll see you around…" she said softly. She quietly walked out of the gym.

"My turn!" Misty said, jumping to her feet. "Wait. I have another challenger." I said, pointing to the boy in the waiting room. He was watching intently, I waved him in. 

He walked toward the other side of the battlefield. "My name's Drayden." He had Black hair, worn in a spiked wave at the bangs. He was wearing a Red T-shirt, and faded blue jeans. "Want to make this a one on one?" he asked me. I shrugged. "Why not. I can beat you faster this way." I said, concededly. "Don't count on it, Golbat go!" he said, tossing his pokeball. "Go, Golduck." I said to my water pokemon. "Golbat Attack with Wing attack." Drayden commanded. Golbat dived at Golduck, swiping with its wing. 'Golduck, Icepunch!" I commanded. Golduck swung its fist at Golbat, freezing its wing. The Golbat dove into the water. 

"Now use Surf!" I called as Golduck jumped into the water. With one big wave blast, Golbat was washed a shore, but not finished. "Golbat, Giga Drain." Drayden yelled. Golbat sent a paralyzing beam at Golduck, and drained its energy. My Golduck sunk to the bottom of the pool, knocked out. "Golduck!" I yelled in surprise. It didn't come up. I jumped in, not worrying about my clothes, and dove to where my Golduck lay. I put it in its pokeball and returned to the surface. 

After I dried off I went to where Drayden was sitting. I took out a dragon wave badge and gave it to him. "Great battle. Your Golbat is amazing." I said, trying to hide the bitterns of losing. "It was a good battle." Drayden agreed, taking the badge. There was an awkward silence. "It's getting late. Do you want to stay at the gym tonight?" I asked him. "If its alright with you." He replied. "Do you want to stay too? We can have our battle tomorrow?" I asked Misty, turning to her. "Sure, as long as we don't end up in the pool." She laughed. It was a bad joke, but I laughed anyway. 


	3. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

The next day was an early one. I had awoken to a bright sunny sky. The gym had filled with the smell of eggs and bacon. The crew had already started making breakfast and not a minute too soon. I was hungry.

Misty was already up, and fully dressed. She had the same hairstyle, and was wearing a blue tank top with cut off jean shorts. I felt sort of embarrassed walking in with my pajamas on. She was feeding her pokemon, which were a Togetic, a Qwilfish (In the pool next to the Kitchen Door), a Corsola, a Politoed, a Psyduck, and a Starmie (Also in the pool). I muttered something that sounded like 'good morning', and she answered politely back.

"You ready for our battle?" she asked excitedly. I looked at her through my tired eyes. "Not quiet yet…" I managed to say, while balancing a plate of food in my hands. Drayden soon followed in also fully dressed. "Would you mind if I stuck around for the battle?" he asked, sitting down next to Misty. A crew member went over and gave Drayden a plate of breakfast. "Sure." I said, starting to wake up. I turned to one of the crew named Joanna. "Did my pokemon get fed yet?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. That was good. They needed to be in top shape for the battle.

After breakfast I went and changed into an orange Hawaiian shirt and white shorts. It was hot in the gym, so I dressed for the weather. I went and got my pokemon back from the front. Then I returned to the battlefield. Misty was already on the other side, and she already had a pokeball drawn. "Are you ready?" she asked. I nodded, kind of nervous. What kind of water Pokemon would she have?

"Go Qwilfish." She called, tossing the ball in her hand. Out popped a prickly blue and white blowfish. "Go, Dratini!" I said, calling out the young dragon. It appeared, ready for the battle. "Qwilfish, Poison Sting!" Misty yelled. The blowfish's quills began to glow, and it shot green pricks at Dratini. "Safeguard!" I commanded. My ice blue dragon glowed a starry white, protecting itself from poison effects. 

"Qwilfish, Headbutt!" Misty said. The Fish charged at Dratini, head set. "Dratini, Pound." The small dragon whipped its tail forward, hitting Qwilfish. Both of the pokemon took damage. "Dratini, use Twister." I said. Dratini made up a small tornado. "Qwilfish, Pin Missile." Misty yelled. The fish was about to start shooting quills at Dratini, but the Twister attack reached it. The made the small poky fish float on the surface of the water, knocked out. 

"Return…" Misty said, recalling her injured pokemon. "Go, Politoed." Misty said, tossing the next pokeball. The frog appeared, leaping onto on of the floaties. "Poli!" it cried happily. _"Dratini has no chance against a fully evolved pokemon…" _I thought, pulling Dratini's ball off my belt. "Return Dratini!" I commanded, recalling my small pokemon. "Go, Dragonair!" I yelled, tossing my next pokeball. The long agile dragon splashed into the water. 

"Politoed, use Surf!" Misty said. The frog leaped into the water. Then a giant wave went at my pokemon, Politoed emerging at the top. "Protect attack!" I yelled. Dragonair curled into a ball, and glowed and aurora white. The wave engulfed Dragonair, doing little to no damage. "Dragonair, Thunder Bolt!" I said, wanting to finish off Politoed early. 

"Endure!" Misty said. The dragon sent the electricity at Politoed. "POLI!" It cried in pain, but it was still battle worthy. "Now Perish Song!" Misty commanded. Politoed let out a screeching song, making both it and Dragonair glow red. "Now in three turns both our pokemon will knock out." Misty said happily. "Dragonair we have to finish Politoed off in order to win!" I informed Dragonair. "Politoed, Endure any attack Dragonair sends at you!" Misty said. I had to think fast. 

"Dragonair try to use Toxic!" I said. Dragonair sent a poisons gas into the water. "Politoed jump out and use Body slam." Misty said. The frog jumped out of the water, spun twice, and belly flopped on Dragonair. The count down was at two.

The water was clear again. "It's a long shot, Dragonair Flame thrower." I yelled. Dragonair breathed in. "Politoed, you know what to do." Misty said. Drag!" Cried my pokemon. It sent a blast of flames at Politoed. _"Be burned, be burned!"_ I thought desperately. But to no avail. Politoed was still alive, and not even a singe to show for the flame-thrower. The count down was now one!

"Dragonair Headbutt!" I yelled. Dragonair went at Politoed. "Jump and Body Slam!" Misty said happily. Politoed again jumped out of the water. Did two flips and belly flopped my Dragonair. (Which knocked out) "Return!" I said, disappointed. The count down was zero, which knocked out Politoed, but Dragonair had already been called out of the field. Misty won round two.

She recalled Politoed. "Our last pokemon!" I announced. "Okay, go Starmie!" Misty said, throwing her next pokeball. What came out was a purple starfish, with another 5-pointed star that was attached to its back. It had a red jewel in the core. "Go, Vaporeon!" I said, tossing the last pokeball. The Eevee evolution appeared, ready to battle. I had a secret weapon to use against Misty.

"Starmie, Bubblebeam!" Misty called. The core of her pokemon began to glow an icy blue. It then sent a stream of bubbles at Vaporeon. "Attack back with your Bubblebeam." I yelled. Vaporeon attack back with its own stream of bubbles. Neither attack was stronger, so the attacks canceled out.

"Starmie Rain Dance!" Misty said. The inside of the gym began to get cloudy, and it started to rain. "Vaporeon, Hydro-Pump." I said. "Vap!" The pokemon yelled, shooting a blast of water at Starmie. "Rapid Spin!" Misty commanded. That attack absorbed most of the damage, but it still took some.

"Now Thunder!" Misty commanded. The Starmie began to spin faster, generating electricity. It then shot the built up charge at Vaporeon. "No!" I cried, blinded by the light. When it cleared Vaporeon was knocked out. "Return…" I said. I was unhappy I lost, but Misty had skill.

We walked toward each other, and shook hands. "Great job!" I said. "I know, now you owe me something!" she said happily. "And what's that?" I asked. "A badge." She replied.

Drayden was waiting for us, after the match. He watched from the observers post, a top the gym rafters. "Great battle!" He commended us. I wasn't bitter, just disappointed in myself. "I have to go, though. I'm heading to Vermilion City to get a Thunder Badge. "Can I come with you?" Misty asked Drayden. He looked at her. "I could use the company." "I wish I could go…" I said, thinking aloud. They both looked at me. "Why don't you?" Misty asked. "I have to look after my gym, I can't just get up and leave." I replied. 

"Do you have any family?" Drayden asked. "No, and I don't know anyone who could take over the gym either." I replied. Both Mist and Drayden looked at each other. "Just call the Plateau. Lance will have to send someone for a replacement." Misty suggested. It was worth a shot.

I hadn't ever met the champion, Lance. He always sent representatives if there was business to attend to with the gym. It didn't bother me much before, but now I wish I knew him so it didn't feel so weird. I went into my office in the back of the gym. I closed the door, not wanting anyone to hear. After finding the number in my phone book, I picked up the receiver and dialed. _"Do I really want to leave… I could use the training…" _I thought. The receptionist picked up the phone. I asked to be put through to Lance. She asked who it was, and I told her it was the gym leader from Vision City.

After five minutes, I was talking to the champion. "Hello?" he asked, picking up the phone. "Umm… hi. I'm David, the gym leader of Vision City gym…" I said. "Oh, David… Hi." He said. "Yeah, Umm… I have a question." I said, trying not start straying away from the topic. "What is it?" he asked. "Can I take a leave of absence to travel Kanto for a bit? I don't know how this kind of thing works…" I asked abruptly. "okay, when do you want to leave?" Lance asked. "Today…" I said, not knowing what to expect. "Okay, go ahead. I'll send a temporary gym leader for you. When do expect to be back?" he asked, as I heard him scribble something on a piece of paper. "Couple months?" I asked. There was an odd silence. "Okay… just let the staff go home early, and lock up behind you. I'll take care of the rest." He said. "Okay." I said, a little surprised. "And another thing… I hear you are quiet the trainer. Have a good break." Lance said. Then the line clicked. 

I walked out of the office, going to staff members and telling them to go home early. I then went to pack my stuff. (That took longer than I expected.) I then went to finish up, locking the gym. Misty and Drayden were waiting out side. "Done?" Drayden asked. "Yeah… off to Vermilion City?" I said. "That was fast!" Misty exclaimed. "I know… weird eh? I asked. She nodded, but we thought nothing of it.


End file.
